Nuestro amor: Mi tenebroso canto para ti
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: Algunos amores son obsesivos. Algunos amores son peligrosos. Algunos amores duran aun más allá de la muerte" "...Tú gato me logró hallar una noche desde mí escondite, me miraba amenazante cuando te espiaba, sabía que su amo estaba en peligro. Y no era para menos, una gran amenaza se me revelo entre mi constante acoso y tus bailes sobre el hielo, ni Víktor había sido tan peligroso"


_Nuestro amor:_

 _Mi Tenebroso canto para ti._

Veintisiete años, ¿Cómo es que han pasado tantos años?, ¿Cómo es que el pequeño retoño se convirtió en una hermosa flor? No, no era un retoño, era apenas una semilla llevada por el viento que fue a parar en un lugar fértil dentro del planeta azul.

Ya no había rastros de esa semilla. No había más rastros de suave pelusilla rubia en la pequeña cabeza. Parte de la suavidad de la piel se había pedido por la textura tersa y reacia de la piel masculina, el color níveo de las flácidas extremidades se había teñido, te ha besado el sol y la flácida se ha ido, remplazada por flexibilidad viva, tus pequeñas esmeraldas han recorrido ansiosas el mundo, devorándolo, llenándose de sueños y deseos, brillan con más intensidad que cuando naciste, temeroso del mundo, repleto de una gran inocencia.

Chris. Mi querido Chris, te devoras el mundo y eres feliz, yo te observo, a lo lejos, dentro de las sombras. Te observo y te espero…

Te gusta correr por las mañanas, saltando obstáculos callejeros, sorteando a los perros libres en la calle. De las orejas se prenden tus auriculares, ignorando todo a tu alrededor…o eso me parece, pero cuando te detienes y volteas la cabeza buscando entre la escasa gente que va a trabajar y los niños esperando el bus escolar, sé que me buscas, me has sentido, mi mirada recelosa, te cuido. He visto cómo te observa la copera junto a la tienda de discos frente al parque, su novio es motociclista y esta celoso, ¡Zorra! observó al velador que saludas en la estación de policías antes de llegar al centro, no, no tiene malas intenciones realmente, pero te observa mientras te alejas y no me agrada, siempre te mira la espalda, sé que se imagina y no te merece, debe alejarse. Siempre es igual, te detienes, ignorando a la copera, observas el reloj, ya has saludado al velador y sigues tu camino, no me ves, no me buscas y yo te sigo.

Te gusta ir al hospital para niños. Te encantan los niños y ellos te adoran a ti. Los abrazas con cariño y pureza, esa pureza que es difícil de encontrar, te alegra el corazón ver sus caritas sonrientes cuando les cuentas cuentos y se suben a tus piernas por abrazos cálidos. Cálido, siempre has sido cálido, aún recuerdo el día en que te vi desde la ventana, esa ventana adornada con el abecedario en alegres colores y ojos saltones. Estabas en el suelo jugando con los muñecos de felpa, todos los otros niños corriendo a tu alrededor, era tal tú sonrisa y alegría que me arme de valor y me atreví a entrar al aula escolar. Recuerdo haber entrado, llamarte por tu nombre y obediente te acercaste arrastrando el osito de felpa, tendí mis brazos rodeando tu pequeño cuerpo para sentarte en mi regazo. El aroma de tu cabello, el brillo de tu inocente mirada, aquella sonrisa que me regalaste, el peso de tu infantil cuerpo sobre mis muslos…había decidido que en definitiva tenías que ser mío.

Como todo buen suizo, como todo buen patinador, como buen artista, como buen corazón ardiente te gusta el hielo. Te veo deslizarte por el hielo. No el hielo de la pista, no, el hielo de aquel lago cerca de tu casa, ese primer hielo que vio nacer a la estrella, al artista con piecitos de ocho años y la sonrisa más coqueta del planeta. Recuerdo haber visto ese Click que se ve pocas veces, la luz interna de un hombre que ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo…ame y deteste ese momento, te quería para mí y era seguro que no podría guardarte del mundo si poseías un don tan bello como lo es el don del artista.

Me gusta verte a lo lejos (como sólo me permito) mientras te deslizas por el hielo, el hielo de aquel lago, el hielo de las pistas de Suiza, el hielo de las pistas del mundo, el hielo donde conociste a tu primer amor, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah si Víktor...Vitya, engendro malnacido.

Recuerdo el enojo, la furia apoderándose de mí. Las rosas, las malditas rosas que tanto te gustan, como la que te regalo ese chico peli plata, tu hermoso rostro en ese entonces se iluminó en promesas y esperanzas, mi ojeriza creció aún más al vislumbrar ese brillo, ese flash que paraliza. Era ese hilo rojo, la maldición más asquerosa del planeta ¿Por qué será que atrae tanto la idea de una cadena roja que te ata a otra persona? Absurdeces, ¿No que muy independientes?, seguro el motivo de tal fascinación era la idea de no estar solos, que no importaba que tan asqueroso pudieras ser, había alguien para cada quien...pff ¡que bodrio! Compañía acosta de una libertad a medias, no es placer para simples humanos, ese es un placer de dioses ¿Oh acaso crees que Ganimedes amo de primer vista a Zeus mientras se lo llevaba a vuelo? ¿O qué Perséfone fue de buenas a primeras a los brazos de su tío, dios de la morada de los muertos? NO,

¿Por qué Chris?, ¿Por qué dejaste que se acercara?, ¿Era por qué te sentías sólo?, ¿Acaso era por los otros?...

Ahí fue donde cometí mi primera equivocación, pero lo deje pasar. Deje pasar las manos ajenas que se paseaban por tu cuerpo que apenas dejaba las formas infantiles, deje pasar los ojos descarados que te miraban a lo lejos, pensaba te entrenaría para lo que aguardaba, que ninguno se atrevería a llegar tan lejos, y aun así derramaste lágrimas y te hicieron sentir sucio. No me preocupe, si de cualquier manera serias sólo mío ¿Por qué preocuparme? Tú dulce flor seguía intacta, pero hasta eso el hielo me rebato.

Te gustaba él ¿No es así? Era porque era sincero ¿Verdad?

Lo había logrado, había podido cortar aquella cadena escarlata, esa maldición y aun así… Me atormente observando atravez de la ventana de la cálida cabaña tu desfloramiento, tú rostro estaba pintado de gozo, ansiedad y éxtasis puro, fuera de toda inocencia romántica, mientras recibías él peso del contrarió y el vaivén incesante de sus caderas, su largo cabello plateado ondeaba entre sus rostro, pero no te dejó terminar, esperó a su turno mientras experimentabas el delicioso dolor de desvirgarlo a él, soltaste un gemido ahogado al cerrar los ojos y sólo fue cuestión de movimientos pélvicos para arrebatarte el primer orgasmos de los labios. Sentí furia y una extraña emoción, había pasado, no estarían juntos, me había encargado de ello.

Aun así no había podido alejarlo de ti, ni él ni a Masumi…

El emético hilo se había quedado suelto, me encontré acostumbrado a verte poseer muchos cuerpos de muchas diferentes maneras, pero ya no me importó, era un nuevo nivel de horror y gozo que alimentaba mi excitación, mi amor enfermo. Pero estaba seguro que no habría peligro, que no importaba cuanto sexo tuvieses, siempre te sentirías vacío y sólo, eso alegraba mi corazón, pero entonces llegó él, Masumi y la asquerosa cadena vibró, fue un alivió que no pasara nada, que el hilo del adorable Masumi estuviera suelto y cerca al de otro. No te preocupes Chris, sabía lo bien que estabas acostumbrado a tener el corazón roto.

Tú gato me logró hallar una noche desde mí escondite, me miraba amenazante cuando te espiaba, sabía que su amo estaba en peligro. Y no era para menos, una gran amenaza se me revelo entre mi constante acoso y tus bailes sobre el hielo, ni Víktor había sido tan peligroso como aquel que se metió bajo tú piel de la noche a la mañana.

Repentino, desastroso, esa bella soledad que aseguraba mi posesión y derecho sobre ti se esfumaba ¿Por qué?

Era esa rata, ese niño idiota. Pichit Chulanont se había unido a ti a fuerza de voluntad, cariño y deseo, no pude evitarlo, te me ibas, mi plan de toda una vida se esfumaba, tenía que actuar o me volvería loco, ¡Demente!

Ahora te observo, no detrás de tu ventana o detrás de un casillero, mucho menos desde un asiento más atrás en el cine, no, estas del otro lado de la calle, creo que me has visto ¡Dha! No importa. El semáforo cambia de verde a rojo y cruzó la calle. Oh Chris, mi querido Chris ¿Nunca aprendiste a no confiar en extraños, no?

[…]

En ocasiones me siento sólo, desesperadamente sólo. Pero es una sensación extraña, se lo había dicho a Víktor y a Masumi, que mi gran rehúye por estar sólo no era exactamente por el mero hecho de estar sólo, pues en ocasiones, todos necesitamos un tiempo con nosotros mismos. No era por el acto de estar sólo lo que mantenía intranquilo, era esa sensación de alguien observándome en mi soledad, siguiéndome a donde fuera, acechando los momentos donde me encontraba sólo, posiblemente eran imaginaciones mías o es que ese algo que me observaba siempre a mis espaldas estaba esperando ¿Pero que esperaba, que quería de mí?

Posiblemente nunca lo sabré, y está bien, porque mientras Pichit rodea mi cintura y su cabeza busca refugio en mi pecho, sé que estaré bien. Desde que llego él, todo sonrisas y piel canela, esa sensación acoso a desaparecido, debe ser buena señal, que por fin encontré el amor de mi vida y eso es maravilloso, pues los meses más fríos del mes han empezado a azotar Suiza, Pichit llego hace apenas unos días, espera en casa a que regrese con las compras del súper mercado, la sola idea de llegar a mi morada y encontrarla repleta de alegría y cálido recibimiento me sentir bien.

─Disculpe ─ una voz llama a mis espaldas, es un hombre.

─ ¿Si?" ─respondo, ha empezado a nevar.

─Disculpe, mi auto se ha quedado sin batería, sé que posiblemente esté muy apurado por llegar a casa, pero si aguardo a que mi hijo venga, seguro mi auto se quedara atascado en la nieve"

Lo observo, parece un hombre en problemas y tiene razón, las nevadas no avisan, sólo llegan y cubre todo.

─ Claro, mi auto esta por aquí─ Me dirijo al estacionamiento y abro la puerta, invitando al hombre a entrar, tare puesto un traje gris que da finta de ser poco abrigador. Enciendo el auto luego de haber dejado las compras en el asiento trasero "Valla, en esta ocasión no había rastro en el cielo de que nevaría"

─Si… ¿Qué es que acaso que no le gusta la nieve?

─ No es eso, mi pareja no está muy acostumbrada a esté clase de clima, no me gustaría que enferme justo cuando me visita

─ Comprendo ─ Dice y se afloja en nudo de la corbata. Salgo del estacionamiento

─ ¿Dónde dice que esta su auto?

─ En la siguiente calle, la que va al centro

Asiento y doy vuelta en el siguiente entronque, no avanzo mucho antes de que un semáforo detenga mi paso. Las calles están casi vacías, los copos de nieve revolotean por todas partes, al lado de mi auto una motocicleta aguarda el cambio de luz del semáforo, la chica en la parte trasera del vehículo usa una falda muy corta color plata ¿Qué es que acaso no tiene frio con esa ropa? El semáforo por fin cambia y la motocicleta pronto se aleja, el brillo metálico de la prenda de la chica se pierde apoco entre las lámparas de la calle. Es color plata...

De la nada recuerdo a Víktor, al que no he llamado para decirle lo alegre que estoy "Ejemm" el carraspeo de mi copiloto me saca de mis cavilaciones y avanzo ─Es aquel" ─ dice, señalando un auto rojo estándar, un auto para un hombre de familia. Me motivo, será fácil pasar la corriente, Masumi se compró un auto igual luego de comprometerse. Masumi…había olvidado que está de vacaciones en algún crucero.

─Bien, hagamos esto para que no nos congelemos" Bajo del auto y abro la cajuela para sacar los cables, el hombre se ha aproximado a su auto para abrir el capote.

─ ¿Tiene planes de boda? ─ me pregunta repentinamente mientras pongo los cables en su lugar.

─ Si, así es, creo que es el indicado─ Respondo con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Él indicado?, no creo que lo sea, usted parece muy resplandeciente para cucarachas comunes

Giro por inercia, encolerizado, el hombre está mirándome con una mirada fiera ─ ¡Vallase al demonio!─ respondo con la voz ronca de furia y procedo a largarme de ahí, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese sujeto? ¡Que se valla al carajo, que se congele y se muera el muy maldito!

─ Es la verdad, ¿Cómo es que un niño como ese puede ganarme? Yo que estado siempre a tu lado y no puedo tenerte ¿Por qué?" Me detengo por un momento ¿Acaso era un jodido acosador? Lo miro con cautela "Deberías decirle quien te desvirgo ¿Crees que le interese? ¿Le dirás la manera en que lo hiciste? Tal vez deberías decirle que te acostaste con cuanto se te ponía enfrente

Me acerque al sujeto con la cólera al tope y los puños listos, pero su mirada, su fuerza, su semblante…ya no era yo, era el pequeño Chris de 12 años...

"…Ven Chris, ¿Por qué no dejas que te toque?...Te gustara, ¿Acaso no te gusta que te toque?...No te preocupes, es solo un poco de semen…Shhh Si se enteran ya nadie te querrá…Chris eres tan dulce, abre más las piernas…Shhh si gritas nos descubrirán ¿Acaso no quieres competir?..."

Me retorcí en el suelo, las voces, las malditas voces. Ya no existía nada, sólo el recuerdo, la angustia, el dolor, la impotencia, la sensación asfixiante de mi cuello siendo retorcido, obligado a callar, llorar, hacer cosas que no quería. No estaba Víktor, tampoco Masumi, ni Pichit… ¡Pichit!

Entre la agonía, él me seguía observando, con una sonrisa, una sonrisa de triunfo

─ ¡¿Quién eres?!

[…]

Los periódicos son aburridos, en su mayoría lo son. Los reporteros y periodistas serios saben tan poco sobre como inyectar perversidad y morbo a las noticias de hoy en día "Censura" ¡Ja, que payasada! Si los humanos ya deberían estar acostumbrados a la muerte diaria, violenta y perversa.

Hoy ha salido Chris en el encabezado de muchos periódicos y noticias televisadas.

─ Oye Chris, ya te buscan─ Le digo, aunque sé que no me responderá, está durmiendo.

Me acerco a él, su bello cuerpo reposa contra la pared. Los grilletes han dejado surcos rojos en sus muñecas, ni hablar, ni aun que le dije que eran cadenas de oro ha dejado de forcejear. Le acaricio el cabello y acomodo la venda de sus ojos; por fin se remueve incomodo, adolorido y arruga la nariz, me he dado cuenta que el aroma del azufre le disgusta mucho, pero nada puedo hacer.

─ Ya te buscan mi dulce Chris─ No dice nada, luego de una semana se acostumbró a callar palabras, los gemidos y los gritos aun los tengo a mi disposición ─Pero tú te quedaras aquí, cálido y a mi lado─ beso su frente y él suelta amargas lágrimas.

Siempre es lo mismo y me siento conforme, despierta y llora, pero pronto dejara de extrañar todo, se acostumbrara a mí, al modo rudo que tengo de entrar en él, a la costumbre que tengo de obligarlo a entrar en mí, se acostumbrara a no ver la luz o el color, se acostumbrara a mi lengua bífida al tocar su piel, a mi gusto culposo de sentir sus manos sobre mi cornamenta cuando está apunto de desfallecer por el cansancio y el sexo, estoy seguro que se acostumbrara a nuestro amor.

Hoy le he traído un regalo.

¡Ah sí lo olvidaba!, los periódicos de los humanos también son aburridos, porque siempre dan las noticias muy atrasadas, pero me he desviado, primero el regalo.

Estoy seguro de que Chris querrá besar de nuevo a su "Rollo de canela" aunque esté tenga los labios azulados; Hoy le quitare la venda, estoy seguro de que se alegrara de ver a ese dulce niño, no era tan mal chico después de todo, luego de haberle dicho que volvería a ver a Chris se quedó quieto, sólo espero que no se asuste mi adorable Chris… la cabeza aun gotea aunque la he puesto en la charola de plata, no he podido limpiar toda la sangre del moreno rostro del Tailandés.


End file.
